


Barges

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Singing, Song Lyrics, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig sings Deacon an old song from his childhood.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Barges

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13! [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/) prompt: Playing an instrument or singing

It’s a quiet night, broken only by the soft humming of Rig as he cooks up a pot of adobo. Deacon sneaks in, drawn by the smell and sound, and he watches silently, waiting for his moment...

Rig finally turns, and as he’s turning, Deacon knocks on the doorframe. Rig blinks at him and smiles. “Oh, hi! Dinner will be ready soon.”

Deacon grins. “Nice. And you put less vinegar this time?”

“Yeah, I think I figured out how much to put!” He giggles. “It’s good— I missed this food. I ought to figure out arroz caldo next.” He hums. “Wonder if we could get ginger somewhere...”

“What were you humming?”

Rig hums in question. “Wha?”

Deacon hums the melody back at Rig. Rig blinks and then gasps.

“Ohhh, oh, oh,” Rig says. “I didn’t know you could hear me. It’s a song I learned when I was at a scout camping thing as a kid...”

Deacon grins. “You were a scout?”

“Only for a few years,” Rig says. “The other girls bullied me so I quit. Anyway, that was my favorite song I learned. The only one I still remember. We hardly even ever sung it, it just stuck with me after learning it...”

“How’s it go?” Deacon chuckles. “You know, I’ve been trying to get you to sing again since that time we danced...”

“Really?” Rig asks. “Why?”

“You know how you like  _ my _ voice for the cadence and words?”

“...You like my singing voice?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Oh...” Rig glances back at the pot to make sure it’s still good and he shrugs. “Um... Okay...” He hesitates a moment, but then claps out a beat for himself and sings.

_ Out of my window, looking in the night, _ _  
_ _ I can see the barges flickering light _ _  
_ _ Starboard shines green and the port is glowing red _ _  
_ _ You can see them flickering far ahead. _

_ Barges, I would like to go with you _ _  
_ _ I would like to sail the ocean blue _ _  
_ _ Barges, have you treasure in your hold? _ _  
_ _ Do you fight with pirates, brave and bold? _

Deacon listens as Rig trails off. “That’s beautiful. Is that all to it?”

“No,” Rig says. “I just always forget the first verse.”

“...You mean third?”

“No, I sang it out of order. Again. Oh, wait—” He hums and resumes clapping a beat.

_ Out of my window, looking in the night, _ _  
_ _ I can see the barges flickering light _ _  
_ _ Silently flows the river to the sea _ _  
_ _ And the barges, too, go silently _

_ Barges, have you— _

Rig stops for a moment, brow furrowed in annoyance, and he then picks up again, correcting himself.

_ Barges, I would like to go with you _ _  
_ _ I would like to sail the ocean blue _ __  
_ Barges, have you treasure in your hold? _ _  
_ __ Do you fight with pirates, brave and bold?

Rig stops clapping and shrugs. “That’s it. Is that okay?”

Deacon takes him by the hands and smiles at him. A real, genuine smile. Rig looks up at him and then silently pulls him into a hug.

“Yeah,” Deacon says. “That was more than okay.”

“Ready for dinner?” Rig asks.

“Now that I got the show? Absolutely.”

“It’s your turn to sing before dinner tomorrow.”

“Is this a thing we’re doing now?”

“No, but it’s still your turn.”

Deacon laughs. “Got it. I’ll look through my song catalog ASAP.”


End file.
